


Merry Christmas

by LissyStage



Series: One Day at a Time [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Caroling, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and the Weasleys go carolling. and Draco is amused.</p>
<p>Written for dracoharry100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2013, and slythindor100's Christmas Challenge 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry (Traditional Prompt #11, Red-head Child), and dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge (Prompt #13, mulled wine).
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year," were the words Draco could hear being sung outside his door. When he went to open the door, he was near blinded with the brightness of the hoard of red heads outside on his porch.

"Okay," he leaned on the door frame. "What in the actual fuck is this?"

"Draco!" and the scandalised voice of his lover reverberated from the crowd. Draco mentally winced and switched from his right to left foot. "You do know there are children in this group, right?"

Draco yawned and swished his glass of mulled wine around. "Does it look like I care, Potter?"

A young red-head in the crowd looked up with a bright smile and repeated the word 'Fuck.' The weight of the glares on Draco was distinctly heavy, at the cheerfully uttered word. Once they had gotten properly settled down, he could  _hear_  Harry excusing himself from the crowd of Weasels, and Draco blocked his grin from the sight of the others with his glass.

Oh, this would be fun.


End file.
